


Is That My Shirt?

by Ace_67



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_67/pseuds/Ace_67
Summary: In which Nancy gets wet and has to barrow a shirt, and the Drew Crew finds out about her and Ace's not so secret, secret relationship.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew, George Fan/Ned Nickerson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Is That My Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another oneshot about Nancy and Ace to hopefully help appease your shipper hearts  
> If you have any prompts or ideas, leave them in the comments below and I'll do my best to make it happen 
> 
> :)

It had been a dreary day, and by the time the Drew Crew had agreed to meet back at The Claw for their debrief on the case they were currently working on, the sky had opened up with a crack lightning flashing across it and thunder rumbling loudly. Of course, Nancy happened to be running late and by the time she made it to The Claw the storm was in full force. She sprinted inside, and from the short time she was in the rain, she was soaking wet.

The door slammed shut behind her with the bell jingling loudly, causing her friends to look up in her direction. “Finally, you’re here. Go change before you drip even more water onto my floor,” George called from the booth the group was currently sitting at.

“Or catch pneumonia.” Nick added in as an afterthought. The nights in Horseshoe Bay had a habit of having a chill in the air, and the storm was not making it any better.

Without being asked, Bess quickly stood up and followed Nancy into the back to help her spread out the wet clothes to dry while she got changed.

Considering they worked in the restaurant business, the employees usually kept a spare change of clothes in their lockers in case of an emergency. It was just her luck however, that Nancy had taken her spare shirt to get washed the week before and never thought to put it back in her locker. “Damnit,” She muttered under her breath.

“What’s the matter?” Bess asked, her back turned to Nancy to give her some privacy.

“I left my spare shirt at home when I took it home to wash it last week,” Nancy banged her head lightly against her locker door, “Do you have one I could barrow?” She asked, buttoning her jeans.

“I gave mine to Lizbeth yesterday after she got some coffee on hers, sorry.” Bess apologized, “Maybe George has one you could barrow?” she suggested, but she could already hear another locker door opening and closing behind her.

“She usually keeps her spare clothes in her office, but I think this will work.”

Bess turned around just in time to see Nancy pull over a grey shirt that was just a few sizes too big for her, and that could only belong to one person: Ace. The sleeves bunched at her hands and part of it slipped off her shoulder. 

Bess opened her mouth to say something, but Nancy held up a hand to stop her, “Not a word.” Bess’s mouth snapped shut and she nodded in compliance. The two girls made their way back to the dining area where their friends were waiting, the smell of hot chocolate greeting them.

“You guys were taking a while, so I decided to make some hot coco to help- “Ace trailed off when his eyes landed on Nancy. More specifically, the shirt that she was currently wearing. He was silent as Bess reclaimed her seat in the chair placed at the head of the booth, but when Nancy slid into the booth next to him he asked, “Is that my shirt?”

Nancy shrugged, “Maybe it is.” She reached out for the hot chocolate, sighing when her cold hands wrapped around the warm mug, tentatively taking a few small sips of the warm beverage.

Realizing that Nancy was cold, Ace wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her into his side to help warm her up faster, unconsciously making the decision to place a kiss on the top of her head. This did not go unnoticed by their friends who were currently soaking up every interaction between the two, both awed and confused to the display in front of them.

“Are you two dating?” Nick asked the question currently on everyone’s minds.

Nancy looked up from her hot chocolate, “Maybe.” She shrugged, not making a big deal of it, just leaning more into Ace’s warmth.

“For how long?” Bess asked, nearly shrieking.

“A few months.” Ace answered, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate.

“And you didn’t say anything?” George questioned glaring at Nancy, eyes demanding an explanation.

“We weren’t exactly hiding it, you guys just never noticed.” Nancy shrugged again, “To be honest, we though you guys knew.” She took a gulp of her hot chocolate, “Now what did you guys find out?”

* * *

After the friends had finished going over the new clues for the night and the storm had died down enough for them to head home, Ace volunteered to take the mugs and clean them. Surprisingly, Nick had followed him and leaned casually on the counter, watching him carefully.

“What’s up?” Ace asked, proceeding to dry the mugs by hand and put them back in the cabinet.

“Are you sure you know what your getting into with Nancy?” Nick questioned, and when he seen the look on Ace’s face, he rushed to explain what he meant. “Look, she’s my friend and I care about her, but sometimes she can be a bit distant and try and push everyone away. I know firsthand that being her friend and dealing with that and being with her and dealing with it are two vastly different experiences. I just don’t want either of you getting hurt.”

“Look man, I get your concern, but I know what I got myself into. I care about Nancy, and if she needs her space then I’ll give it to her. It’s not my job to push her, it’s my job to just be there for her when she needs me,” Ace goes to say _that’s where you messed up_ , but he keeps his mouth shut. Him and Nick were just starting to get along, and he didn’t want to end up ruining that.

“In that case, if you hurt her your dead.” Nick threatened.

Ace smiled at him, “I think she can take care of herself.”

The two men proceeded to go back to the dining area, where they found Nancy surrounded by Bess and George in an interrogation.

Nick went and grabbed his and George’s coats, then walked over and put an around his girlfriend, “Before the storm starts back up, we should get going.” He suggested to the group, effectively breaking up the interrogation. He helped George into her coat and the couple bid their farewells, leaving with Bess following close behind.

Nancy and Ace made sure to lock up the building before walking slowing in the direction of Nancy’s car, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked when they reached their destination.

“Dinner with your dad? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket to keep them warm, then holding his arms open in offering.

Nancy shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist underneath his jacket, his arms enveloping her in a hug, helping to protect her from the cold. “Don’t say it like that,” She chided, resting her chin on his chest. “He loves you.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. I’m fairly certain he glares at me every time he sees me.” Ace scoffed, “I don’t think he’s exactly lining up to have his daughter date someone who once broke him out of jail without an issue.”

“Well, I love you.” She moved back to look at him in the eye. This wasn’t the first time those three words had been spoken, and it wouldn’t be the last, but it still amazed Ace every time she said them.

He grinned at her, “I love you too Nance.”

It started to rain softly. “We should get going before it gets bad again,” She suggested, completely pulling away from his embrace. Before getting in the car however, she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t be late.”

Ace scoffed, “I’m never late.”

Nancy just shook her head and got into the car, driving away. Just as Ace began to head in the direction of his own car, the rain picked up, effectively drenching him.

The next day they were both suffering from the sniffles, and the following week they had to call off sick.


End file.
